Titans Meet Neopians 1 New Kids On the Block
by bluflower
Summary: With help from greenspin.
1. When Kids Attack!

With help from greenspin. Yap I'm  Daniella, she's Pristine. Leave review to both of us, no flames, pls!

Chapter#1: When Kids Attack!

One day in the Titans Tower, Robin got a message that there was trouble down town.

Then in another galaxy, Pristine got a message that there was trouble down town too. All the Neopians flew down town as fast as they could (of course it is a long way!) back to their original planet while the Titans were taking a long time just to get armed.

At downtown Jump City, The Titans and Neopians saw each other and stared at each other for a long time.

"Well, we meet again Neopians!" Eliv Thade interrupted as he saw all the Neopians. Werelupe King and Magax: Destroyer accompanied Eliv Thade. The Titans saw Jinx, Mammoth, and Gizmo on the other hand.

"Oh darn! It's those three darned Hive darned guys!" Beast Boy moaned.

"Not funny." Raven said simply.

"HAVE YOU NO SENSE OF HUMOR!!!???" Beast Boy shouted.

"Uhh...no." Raven replied in gritted teeth.

"Titans, go!" robin interrupted, commanding the team to stop bickering and save the city!

Starfire soared through the skies of Jump City, looking down, until someone blocked her way. It was another girl with black hair, soaring the air. She put her hands on her head, trying to concentrate.

"Excuse me," Starfire poked that girl's shoulder (which was very irritating).

"What are you doing? You are not Raven".

She didn't reply. Instead Star spotted a house on fire, a mother and child crying for help.

"Oh! I will handle it." Star declared.

"No!" the girl said, faint white rings (telepathy) came out of her head and a fire hydrant broke, water coming out and putting out, safe and sound.

"Wonderful, fantastic!" Star cheered. The girl turned around, and Star gasped in shock. That girl was only a kid. The girl went closer to Starfire.

"Next time, please don't interrupt me." said the girl as the sun shone on her face, Star was staring at her.

"Who are you?" Starfire asked.

"Pristine,"

Then they both got into an argument, until pristine go t really mad and annoyed. She lost her mind and knocked Starfire down with her telekinetic powers. Raven spotted these two, and did a spell.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Raven chanted and the streetlight hit Pristine.

"Oh my!" Lilac said as she saw Raven hit Pristine.

"Feel my wrath!!!" Beast Boy shouted.

"Bring it on!" Daniella challenged.

Beast Boy turned into a big T-rex. He was about to hit me until I brought out her Sunblade. She raised it up high as Beast Boy charged. He was about to hit her, until the sword castled a blinding light, which distracted Beast Boy and made him hesitate.

Daniella turned into the Sunblade warrior, complete with a thread halo and golden armor. She spread her wings like an angel, flew up, threw the sword to the ground, and the earth broke, Beast Boy the t-rex, stuck.

"Ha! Serves you right!" Daniella shouted. 

"Hey! What do you think you're doing, trying to kill BB?" Terra blurted out, coming out of nowhere.

"KILL HIM? He's trying to kill ME!" Daniella protested.

Beast Boy returned to his original form and Terra pulled him up next to her and closed the earth.

"At least you're okay!" Terra said and hugged Beast Boy.

Daniella flew the sky, not minding either of them. She spotted her friends, Pristine and Lilac.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Raven chanted. Her eyes aglow as she casts another streetlight hurling toward Lilac.

"No!" Lilac answered, protecting Pristine and herself in a force field.

The streetlight bounced off the field.

She struggled to keep up, but as of using up all energy, she fainted, the force field fading.

"Oh, no!" Daniella flew to Raven and shouted, "HEY!"

Raven looked at the half-bird.

"STOP IT!" Daniella shouted but before she knew it, the streetlight was hurling to _her._


	2. Chapter 2: Titans Tower

**Chapter#2:Titans tower**

Daniella stirred. She woke up and had no idea where she was.

She looked around and touched the wall. She thought, _where am I?_

She got up, but it was a bit dark. She changed her eyes to night vision. She was stuck inside a closet, and heard voices from the hallway.

"Raven please spare them!" Starfire begged.

"If we trust them, everybody could be in the tower before you know it!" Raven explained.

"What is wrong with that?" Starfire asked

"I'm trying to say that if we trust them they can betray us!"

"You are right Raven, I will ask the others!"

"Don't! Just don't." Raven quickly said.

Daniella was trying to find a way out.

"Okay that didn't work!" Daniella said as she sat on the ground, hopeless. She looked around, finding a way. She spotted a girl next to the mop, and shook her head. "I have to find a way out! I have to find a way out!" she said, _very _nervous.

"What's this?" Daniella asked herself. She spotted a keyhole.

"Oh, yeah! My charm…" Daniella grabbed her key chain filled with keys then fit the _door _key in.

Her key chain can open absolutely_ anything._

The door flung open and Daniella scrambled to her feet and jumped out of the closet as quickly as possible. She was so freaked out at that ghost she had just seen.

Then she crawled quietly so that no one can hear her. _If only Frankie was here to make me invisible! _She thought terribly.

Her charm was lighting up, which means that a Neopian was near. Queen Fyora, Queen of Neopia, taught every Neopian that.

She saw a door and held her charm. She leaned next to the door and whispered, "Prissie?" She started to open it, but it swung open itself and Pristine was in there, which had used her powers.

"Dan! You're safe!" Pristine smiled.

"I am, but where's Lilac?"

"She's not here," Pristine said. "Must have escaped."

"Not so fast!" Terra shouted as she stared at the two in a bad way.

"You're back again! That defender of the green guy!" Daniella pointed.

"Listen up, kid! When you mess up with Beast Boy you mess up with Terra, too!" Terra exclaimed.

"Oh, so those are your names…" Daniella mocked.

"Don't play with me." Terra said.

"I'M NOT!" Daniella shouted as she readied a light ray at the tip of her fingers, at her back.

"Oh, and by the way, my name is Daniella!"

She threw the light ray at the light bulb and a light waterfall fell on Terra, which distracted her, and Terra's left in a daze.

"C'mon, let's go!" Pristine commanded and the two ran off.

"Hey! You just went the wrong road, buddy!" Terra shouted as she stood up.

"_We _didn't! _You _did!" Pristine shouted.

"Oh, really?" Terra laughed slyly. Her eyes and hands turned yellow and she lifted all the little rocks on the ground. She was about to throw them at Daniella's forehead until Pristine used her powers to control the rocks too.

Terra didn't see Pristine control the rocks for she was behind her, and Terra was paying attention to Daniella only.

She threw the rocks but it wont work. "Wha—what's happening?" Terra wondered in confusion.

"Now if you mess with me, I mess with you!" Prissie said as she hit the rocks back to Terra with a big table following.

Daniella and Pristine went out very slowly. "They got out! Titans go!!!" Robin spotted the two escaping and heading for the door. "You want to battle, then bring it on!" Prissie challenged the titans. They all battled until the titans were down. "Lets go!" Daniella said, as she was about to make a run for it. "Okay let's go" Prissie agreed and they flew to Neopia.


End file.
